Witchcrafty Books
by Kinda.Sorta.Insane
Summary: Kendall had always sorta thought that he was smart... until the strange old book noticed something he hadn't. Kames


Books

This is for bandannagrl (). I'm not exactly sure why you like the parenthesis, but I do enjoy using them. Mostly because they're the things left unsaid that I'm not always sure what to do with. ^^ I hope you enjoy (yet another) short one-shot that leads in no real direction.

What I'm listening to- The First Time Always Hurts by Oomph!

Kendall POV

There's some weird old lady staying at the Palm Woods. I met her in the lobby when she interfered with my (rather pleasant) view of James. She stepped right in front of me, handed me a questionnaire thingy, mumbled some mumbo-jumbo about love and the dimwittedness of teenaged boys, and was gone. She disappeared before I could even ask her what the paper was for. So now I'm sitting cross-legged in the room I share with James. I'm looking down at the paper reading the title and wondering if I should open it. Against my better judgment, I do. Turns out it really is a questionnaire. It has ten questions and a bunch of lines for the answers:

1. Do you wear eyeliner?

2. Do you share a room?

3. Do you have a best friend?

4. Do you have a crush on your best friend?

5. Are you male or female?

6. Do you like ice cream?

7. What is your name?

8. Do you watch more than an hour of TV a day?

9. Do you have more than an hour of personal time a day, not counting sleep?

10. Do you have an unknown talent?

A bit weirded out, I figure why not and answer the (unrealistic) questions.

1. No.

2. Yes.

3. Yes.

4. Yes.

5. Male.

6. Yes.

7. Kendall.

8. No.

9. No.

10. Not really.

Just when I finish, James walks into the room, tossing his junk on his bed. He murmurs a hello and comes towards me with a curious (and cute) look in his eye. His head tilts to the side and a (silken) cascade of hair covers part of his face, hiding it from view. It's (extraordinarily) hard to resist the (puppy-ish) pout on his features and I (happily) give in, patting the spot next to me as a soundless request. He bounces on; for once not seeming to mind what that does to his hair. I tug him closer by his wrist and he rests his (cute but heavy) head on my shoulder. I turn the page in the booklet.

'Kendall. You don't care about appearances as much as some guys may. You'd much prefer being taken as who you really are to someone you're not. You are often crowded but you don't mind. In fact, you don't often care when your roomie borrows your stuff without asking. You know you'll get it back. You care deeply for your best friend, maybe even more deeply than you want to explore. If you were one to take chances without worrying about the consequences, you probably wouldn't be taking this quiz, seeing as the love of your life loves you back. Ice cream is your lucky food this week, and something good is bound to happen to you the next time you eat it.

Problem- you have no free time and you don't keep in touch with the world. World War III could be going on in your backyard and you wouldn't notice! You need to get you eyes checked because something wonderful is in you grasp and you don't even know it.

Solution- Demand free time. Visit the optometrists ASAP OR take a chance that you won't soon regret with your crush.'

James seemed a bit put out when we had both finished reading. His (pouty) lower lip was quivering and he was teary-eyed. He looked like a (heart wrenchingly adorable) struck puppy. Then, he whispered something about not knowing I liked anybody and was about to escape to the bathroom (or something) when I captured both his wrists and his lips in mine. He gasped quietly, surprised, and I used the opportunity to snake my tongue into his mouth. James arched against me and moaned softly. When he flipped us so that I was the one pressed into the bed and pulled back, I was suddenly aware of how much stronger than me he is. And when he grinned (big and goofy and one hundred percent adorable), I knew that this was going to work. I knew that the only regrets either one of us would ever have is why didn't we notice sooner.

0o0o0o0o0

Not as many parentheses, I know, but I used them for thoughts that Kendall didn't want to admit to having. Here I used them for additional thoughts because his only problem was not wanting to risk their friendship. I kinda like the book^^ It was sassing Kendall a bit and, like most random things I add to my stories, doesn't have much of a purpose.


End file.
